The Konoha Negelected Duo
by 11mrp11
Summary: Marx Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze are both hated and neglected by the village and their family. Marx because he has different views, eyes, and personality. The village dislike Marx because he is the scape goat of the Uchiha. It only gets work when he befriends Naruto. Naruto is hated because he houses the soul of the Kyuubi. His parents neglect him for his sister. OOC AND OC Fem Kyu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, 11mrp11 is here with another fanfiction. Now I'm working on multiple but I don't know if I'll continue The Chaotic Demon of Fairtail or not. I probably will but we shall see how that turns out. Now this is a new fanfiction. Marx is back in another fanfiction. He is and will be in a lot of my fanfictions. I will change him to fit each story though. This particular one is a Naruto fanfiction. Naruto and Marx will always be at the same level of strength. They will become friends. The story will jump in and out of cannon. Not much else to say right now except enjoy.**

**~Konoha~**

"The Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked the village 6 years ago and the village is calm now." said an old man. "I know I'm not surprised though because Minato has been doing well." Their were two people having a conversation of the night of the Kyuubi attack. This is the day the powerful Demon Fox attacked Konohagakure and went on a rampage. Few know what really happened except Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage also known as The Yellow Flash. Minato fought off the demon king and ended up sealing the Kyuubi's chakara in his daughter and soul in his son. He used the Reaper Death Seal but in the end the Shinigami let Minato go because the Shinigami didn't want to ruin the lives of Minato's children. Now most would say "The Shinigami doesn't have feelings." then you would be wrong. You see Kami cursed the Shinigami to have feelings, after the death god started to treat souls poorly. The death god fell in love and had a child with a mortal woman. The death god couldn't stay and the child was put to the fate of having no parents, since his wife killed herself out of depression. Anyways now that's story has gone by back to the present.

The old man speaking is none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage/Professer, and the other person is Jiraiya the Toad Sennin. They are speaking of how the village is going. Now onto one Protagonist and his family.

**~Namikaze Estate~**

On the training ground you see a red haired child and woman. The child yells, "Look mommy I did it! I made the chains!" This child is Naku Uzumaki Namikaze the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki (the woman) and Minato Namikaze. Kushina then says, "Of course you did. You're my little kunoichi t'tbane." Minato Namikaze came out from inside the house and said, "Naku, Kushina, we need to get going if we are going to make it on time for our reservation at Ichiraku's." Ichiraku's is a ramen stand that later became a restraint due to the Hokage's "family" going often. Now this might appear as a great family but in the red light district of Konoha is a mob chasing a young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze while yelling "Demon Brat." "Kill Him."

**~Red Light District~**

Naruto turned a corner and was stuck in an alley. He couldn't find any exit. He was about to give up when he heard a whisper, "Hey you... quick up here." Naruto looked up and saw a child with short black hair. The hair is waved back but spikes back as well. Naruto was worried about the mob and didn't know what to do. The kid held out his hand and whispered, "Jump... Hurry." Naruto didn't know if he could trust the kid but did anyways. Naruto jumped and grabbed the kid's hand. The sound of the mob was getting closer. The kid then quickly pulled Naruto on the roof to safety. Naruto then got a better look at the kid. His eyes eyes were an almost black blue. The kid held a scar up and down the right side of his lip. He was wearing a black T-shirt and shorts, though they were ripped up and his skin had tons of scars. He also had one ruined sandal on his left foot. His right foot bleeding. Naruto though couldn't judge since he himself didn't look any better. The mob rounded the corner. The mob didn't see the brat so they quickly ran off to look for him again.

The kid then shakily got up, and held out his hand for Naruto. Naruto got up as well. The kid then said, "Hi... I'm Marx Uchiha... are... are you okay." Marx could barely speak do to the adrenaline pumping through his blood. Naruto then said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Marx blinked and said, "Oh... you're the guy everyone hates." Naruto flinched at that and was about to walk away when Marx said, "Good thing everyone hates me to." Naruto turned around to see Marx rubbing smiling sadly. Naruto then gained a foxy grin and said, "Wanna train together then?" Marx replied, "Sure." The two trained together like best friends and when the academy came around they were already jonin level. They hid their scores though. Marx made sure to get the middle of the class while Naruto made sure to get last of the class. Naruto put up the façade of a goofy prankster, while Marx put up the mask of emotionless Uchiha. As the years went in the academy the duo only grew closer. Their families at this point forgot about them. The village now hates Marx as much as Naruto since they guessed he saved him from the fox hunt that day.

**~A few years later~**

Finally the day of graduation came. This is the day the duo took down their façade. Marx ended up wearing A black T-shirt with a red skull on the front. He also wore a black sweat jacket with a red zipper and skull insignia on the right breast. His hood was up over shadowing his eyes. Marx had loose black anbu pants that had red tape at the ankles. He also wore black ninja sandals. Marx had seals in the pockets of his jacket that had tons of shuriken and kunai stored in them. He had a long sword on his back that had a black guard and a red ruby on the hilt. He also wore a black mask that covered to bottom half of his face. On the mask was a creepy grin with sharp teeth. Naruto decided to wear a black with orange trim trench coat open that showed his muscles. He also had orange shorts and sandals. His wild blond hair, whisker marks, and smirk made him look feral. His blue eyes were sparked with amusement. They were ready to show the ninja world what it meant to mess with them. At this point the children at 11 were already stronger than Two Kages. Marx ended up unlocking the Mangekyou Sharingan. His for some reason though was already Eternal so his vision wasn't damaged. Naruto managed to get the Rinnegan. He made sure to block it out with heavily darkened shades. They both had those completely mastered except for Planetary Devestation for the Rinnegan and complete Susano for the Mongekyou.

When they walked down the street villagers stared at the duo with scared eyes. They got to the academy and entered to see screeching fan girls, drooling over Sasuke, and Iruka about to use Big Head Jutsu. Before he had the chance Marx started to laugh a high pitched screechy laugh that made everyone terrified. Naruto then said, "Why don't all you shut up and listen to sensei." You see Iruka was one of the only people to treat Marx and Naruto like human beings and one of the few to know they were hiding under masks. Iruka smiled and said, "Naruto, Marx you can go sit down now, thank you." That made everyone in the room gap like fish even Sasuke, the brooding duck butt. You see the Uchiha massacre happened and Naruto and Sasuke were the only known Uchihas alive. Itachi the other one who happened to be the killer.

When the whole class came to Sakura yelled, "Hey you two stop trying to act cool like Sasuke~kun." Sasuke smirked even though he hated fangirls he hated the class dobe and nobody more. All of a sudden Naruto was in front of Sakura with his finger in a flicking position. He said, "Ney, Sakura, stop being useless." He was about to flick her when Marx disappeared and appeared next to Naruto blocking the flick. When the finger touched Marx palm a shockwave resounded. The whole class was speechless. Marx then said, "Bro, no need to flick her, she is actually kinda amusing." Then the two disappear and reappear at their seats. Naku was extremely surprised. Her brother was strong. She then smirked and thought not as strong as her though. Iruka then called the class out side for the weapons, extra credit jutsu, and taijutsu test. Sasuke and Naku both got 9 and 9 for shuriken throwing 5 at a time and the same for kunai. The two smirked at the dobe and nobody. Naruto went up first he decided to show off and take 10 kunai in one hand and 10 shuriken in the other. He then threw all 20 projectiles and each hit a vital spot. He went up to Marx and whispered something. Marx nodded and when up. Marx then took the same amount and instead of aiming for multiple vital spots he went straight for the head and the shuriken and kunai went through the dummy and an half way into the fence behind. Both gained a perfect score since they were aiming to kill.

Next came the Taijutsu Portion. It was tournament style. Marx, Sasuke, Naku, and Blazed through till the semi-finals came. It was Marx vs Sasuke and Naruto vs Naku first. Naku and Naruto went up to the circle. When Iruka said go Naku instantly ran up to Naruto and punched him in the face. She smirked for a second until she jumped back holding a hand. Naruto then said, "What's this dear sister did you get hurt by lil' ol' me?" This taunting made her mad, so she charged again intent on enhancing this with chakra. This is still considered taijutsu. She was going for the punch when suddenly she blacked out. The crowd only saw one second Naruto was their and the next Naku on the ground and Naruto over her. Naku was checked on and it showed she was only chopped on the neck enough to get knocked out but not hurt in any way except maybe a bruise. Next match was Sasuke vs Marx. The match was over the second Iruka said go. Sasuke was under Marx's foot. Iruka stopped the fight and Marx was the winner. The duck butt walked away brooding while his fangirls were screaming he cheated. The next match was Naruto vs Marx. When they stepped up. When Iruka said go both Naruto and Marx raised their hands simultaneously and said, "I GIVE." and they walked off.

The extra credit jutsu portion only housed the clan children since they got the extra training. Sasuke did Great Fire Ball Jutsu and Naku used here chakra chains. Naruto used Wind Dragon Bomb Jutsu since his primary affinity is wind though when he activates the Rinnegan he can use all 5 basic elements. Marx used Shadow Clone Jutsu keen on keeping his affinity(s) hidden. Both Sasuke and Naku were shaking with rage.

Finally came the final jutsu test. This test was where you have to do substitution, transformation, and clone jutsu. Naku, Marx, Sasuke, and Naruto passed with flying colors only Marx and Naruto didn't use hand signs or called the jutsu.

Iruka came out and said they would be introduced into their teams tomorrow. The class walked out to meet their parents and tell them what they did. Sasuke just disappeared. Naruto walked with Marx out to the academy. He saw his sister talking to his "parents." They looked surprised to see him. Naruto had a stoic face while Marx's was still hidden. Naruto was slightly scared even though he was stronger than his "father". Marx put his hand on Naruto's shoulder reassuringly. When the duo walked up to Naruto's parents they looked at Naruto with pride and then at Marx with confusion. Minato asked, "Hello son, who's your friend." Naku smirked seeing she got forced her brother to talk to his parents. Naruto was about to introduce Marx when Marx held up his hand for Minato. Minato took it and immediately winced when he felt his bones creak under the pressure of the hand shake. Marx then said in a cold voice, "Hello, sir, I am Marx Uchiha, Your son is a great friend of mine." Kushina looked worryingly at Minato. Marx then went up to Kushina and held out his hand. Kushina took it and she too winced under the pressure. Naruto then smirked and said, "So... what do you three want." Minato and Kushina looked angry that Naruto talked like that. They said, "Well, we wanted to congratulate you're sister on graduating but I'm surprised you graduated since you were supposedly dead last." Marx then went up to Kushina and said, "It was nice meeting you, but me and Naruto have to go visit a shop to get him something he has wanted for a while."

Marx then dragged Naruto away. Kushina looked at Minato and said, "I'm worried about our son getting in with that type of person. Did you see what the child wore and the way he acted." Minato just nodded saying they would talk when Naruto got home.

Naruto and Marx went to their training ground and started training. This ground was number 44 or the Forest of Death. They were walking to a clearing when a kunai was thrown at them both. Naruto deflected his and Marx caught his. Then a girl wearing a trench coat, mesh shirt, short skirt and had purple hair held up in a spiky pony tail jumped down from the trees. She looked at the two gennin slightly impressed and said, "What are you two gaki's doing here." Marx says, "Coming back to train." The girl looked perplexed. She then said, "How come I haven't seen you two around the forest then." Naruto was quick to awnser, "This is the first time being in this part we usually enter from the other side." The woman had a look of realization. She then said, "Have I seen you two before?" Naruto says, "Maybe, I'm Namikaze Naruto and my friend over here is Uchiha Marx." The purple haired woman's eyes widened... everyone knows who these kids are there famous. The girl says, "I'm the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko." She then did a pose. Naruto then blinked and leaned his head to the side in confusion. Marx then held up a sign with the number 9 on it. Anko says, "Nine why not ten?" Marx then speaks, "If your going to do it you have to put more effort like this." Marx then takes out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground. When it clears it shows a banner that says, "Sexy and Single Uchiha Marx." Marx then jumps from the trees while doing flips then lands in a pose. He then yells, "I know I'm a catch."

Naruto sweat drops at his friend and weird woman's antics. He looks at Anko and see's her put away glasses and a notebook. She then walks up to Marx and shakes hands with him saying, "Pleasure doing business with you, after tomorrow you two gaki's should come over the dango shop. I'll be there with my friends." Naruto looks at Marx and said, "You just made friends with an Ice Queen dude." Marx looks at Naruto and pulls of his hood. Under it shows Marx having new scars on his cheek and above an eye. He says, "Yup, that's logic."

**Hey guys thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I want this to be a slightly more serious take then my other fanfiction. I'll probably work on this more than my others but anyways thanks for reading. I would like some comments whether its constructive criticism or praise. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far so good. Thanks for the comments. In fact I got a review with some constructive criticism. I'll answer now. I know I didn't put any details on the training. I'll put that to mind for later. Also, I would like some more comments on how to make more story more enjoyable. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Another thing is sorry if I misspell any jutsu names I may just switch between English and Japanese for specific ones. Sorry that isn't consistent**

_Last Time:_

_Naruto looks at Marx and says, "You just made friends with an Ice Queen dude." Marx looks at Naruto and pulls off his hood. Under it show new scars on his cheek and above his eye. He says, "Yup, that's logic."_

**~Forest of Death~**

Marx and Naruto are somewhere deep within the forest in a clearing. The clearing contains a field that may have once looked nice, but now just looks like a warzone. Half-way through the clearing is a river. The river has what looks like a make shift bridge made from logs going across it. Some of the surrounding trees have charred bark, kunai, shuriken, or are even missing chunks of wood.

In the tree line you can here the sound of metal scraping on metal. All of a sudden to figures blur onto the clearing. One is Marx, his mask and hood off, holding his black sword in one hand while his other hand is blurring through hand signs. On the other end Naruto is holding kunai, but like a sword, and is starting to form some orb like thing in his hand. Marx finishes the one handed signs and yells **Ice Style: Great Ice Dragon Jutsu**. All of a sudden out of thin air appears an Dragon of ice with glowing blue eyes. Naruto's orb has changed into a an orb with surrounding shuriken like blades. The Ice Dragon starts to fly at Naruto, Naruto then yells** Rasenshuriken **and throws the spiraling shuriken at the Dragon. The two jutsu connect. The spiraling shuriken suddenly explodes into a dome of blue engulfing three quarters of the Ice dragon, obliterating the part in the dome while the rest just fell to the ground and shattered useless.

Most after using those jutsu would at least show some sign of fatigue, but these two were showing none at all. Marx then blurred out of sight and a loud clank was heard. Marx sword was stopped by what looked by nothing. Naruto took out a kunai and quickly made a stab for Marx's leg. Showing an Impressive feat of reflex and flexibility, Marx twisted around, almost like he was trying to dodge the air around the kunai. Marx quickly landed on his hands and tried to do a spin kick. Naruto took a swing with his kunai, trying to take advantage of the momentum to attack the leg. Marx then quickly switched from the spin on his hands to a crouching position and blocked Naruto kunai. Naruto then yelled, "Eye's are allowed." Marx blinked quickly and in what looked like a split second his eyes were changed to the Mongekyou Sharingan. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and used **Shinra Tensei** and all of a sudden Marx was thrown back by an invisible force. Marx quickly recovered and blocked a kunai slash aimed at his face. Marx then stopped blocking the kunai. The weapon went right through him. Both Naruto and Marx quickly jumped back.

Marx looks at Naruto and says, "I think we should go back home." Naruto nods in agreement even though neither of them were tired from their "light" spar, it was getting late so they needed to leave. Especially Naruto since he had a feeling that when he got home he would have to deal with his "Family". Marx puts his hood and half mask on and they start walking out of the forest. When they got out they each went a different way.

**~Few Minutes Later, Namikaze Compound~**

When Naruto got to the compound he walked in and the site greeted to him were an angry blond and redhead. Minato said in a strict voice, "Where were you? We were getting worried." Naruto scoffed and said, "Out training and why would you two care." Minato and Kushina looked confused and angry. Kushina then said, "Naruto, I don't want you hanging around that Marx child anymore. He is obviously a bad influence." Naruto's temper started to rise and thought 'How dare they. Care about me now, do they. Well I already counted myself out of this family.' Naruto then said, "I don't care what you think. After all I am just you're dead last son, who should've known better than to hang with people like Marx. Oh, wait, that's right, I wouldn't know better because he is the only person I'll consider family. You, Minato, and Naku are just part of a clan that I won't respect. From this moment on there will be no Naruto Namikaze, only Naruto. I'll find a better last name later. I refuse to take Uzamaki since you Kushina, were a part of that clan." Naruto then quickly stormed out of the house.

Minato and Kushina were furious. Their child dare say that about them. After all they did for him they fe... The pairs eyes widen, they frantically try to remember something about Naruto. Minato turns pale and starts to sweat while Kushina falls to her knees tears welling up in their eyes. All they could think was "What did we do"

**~Flashback~**

_"Naku today we are going to be starting your training Today." In the Namikaze compound were four figures. These are Minato, Kushina, Naku and Naruto Namikaze. Naruto says, "Mom, Dad, are we going to learn cool jutsu." Both Minato and Kushina looked at him like he was crazy and said, "We aren't going to train you Naruto, Naku is going to need it, after all she needs more control." Naruto looked sad but just jumped back up and thought that they would help him later._

**_~Flashback End~_**

Things never got bad from there on out. Minato and Kushina started to believe they were great parents when really they were perfect, to one child. They can't even be considered parents for Naruto at all. Minato tried to think of ways to make Naruto come back. He then thought about helping Naruto with training... his emotions took a immediate 180 and quickly told Kushina his plan. Littled did they know it was too late.

**~20 minutes later, Marx's Apartment~**

Marx just got out of the show showing hundreds of small scars covering his body. He has a few deep ones. Marx turns off the shower and gets out. He gets dressed in his usual attire. All of a sudden he hears a knock on his door. He opens it to see Naruto. The usual smile he sees from his friend is off his face, covered by a façade without emotions. Marx looks into Naruto's eyes and figures out what happened. Marx brought him inside and said to let it out. Naruto kept the façade on and said, "Marx... they tried to make me stay away from you... you are my only family." All of a sudden, a dark aura befalls the room. Naruto yells, "MARX STOP!" Marx stops and realizes he was releasing his dark aura. Marx shakes his head and says, "You cut you're ties with _them_ right." Naruto just nodded and gained a worried look. Marx then says, "Alright then lets go think up a new last name for the both of us. Also, look what I got." In Marx's hands were papers. They were papers to officially make Marx and Naruto brothers. Narutos eyes widened and said, "You got papers for that. How." Marx might have looked hurt if it wasn't for the fact that his face was covered. Marx said, "You don't want to be brothers?" Naruto quickly replied, "NO NO NO, it's not that... it's just I though I only looked at you as my brother." Marx smiled and said, "We'll turn these in tomorrow. Why don't we go think up some names for us huh." Naruto nodded and gained a spark in his eye and said, "I'm the older brother." Marx then somehow showed irritation and said, "No I am." The two butt heads and yell insults at eachother. Even with their awful lives the two still had some immaturity.

**~The Next Day~**

Naruto and Marx were walking towards the academy when all of a sudden they saw a baby black cat. Naruto was about to ignore it, when all of a sudden Marx ran up to the cat and put it on his head. Naruto looked at Marx like he was crazy and swore he saw bubbles and pink flowers floating around him. Naruto shook his head and started to walk to the academy. When he got there he saw the academy crowd look at him. They all quickly looked away and some started to whisper wear "the other one" was. One kid was stupid enough to say, "So, the Demon finally killed his friend? Heh at least that's one less nuisance to deal with." Naruto was about to glare at him when all of a sudden Marx came in, but he was playing with the kitten he had on his head earlier. No one dared to make a comment now. Marx was well known for making people regret messing with him. Naruto just sweat dropped. The pair made it up to the usual corner of a room. Iruka walks in and looks around the classroom until he spotted Marx who was playing with the kitten. Everyone stared at Marx as well. When the cat started to nuzzle against Marx's hand, bubbles and pink flowers actually did start floating around him. Everyone in the classroom, even Naruto jumped up and yelled, "**KAI**" Marx just ignored them and kept petting the kitten.

Everyone face planted. After that everyone groaned and got up. Iruka then said, "Ok, class today is the day your journey as a ninja begins. Today your team's will be picked. Now after I call names and tell you who your sensei's are, they will come in and take you. Ok Now, Team 1... Team 7 Naku Namikaze Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 Hinata Hyuga Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame and your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is already in rotation. Team 10 Ino Yamanaka Sikamaru Nara and Choji Amikichi and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 Marx Kumori Naruto Kumori and Atsei Hyuuga and you sensei will be Yugao Uzuki."

With that they waited for there senseis. Marx and Naruto knew Yugao's chakra since she watched them, Naruto, as an anbu. When they sensed her chakra they got up and started to walk towards the door. Most of the new gennin were confused to why they were just leaving. Marxmon the way got Atsei to go with them. Atsei was part of the Hyuuga clan but didn't have the same attitude and smugness his clan was famous for. He wore a white shirt and white anbu pants taped at the ankle's. His ninja sandals were also white. He held short hair unlike most Hyuuga. It was smooth and flat.

Right when they were at the door Yugao showed up. Naruto said, "Ok sensei, where are we meeting." The ex-an up member blinked in surprise and said, "Meet on training ground 11." Marx disappeared in a blur while Naruto grabbed Atsei's shoulder and disappeared in a similar fashion. It was obvious to Yugao, her team was going to be interesting.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I'm not a very experienced righter so constuctive criticism is welcome and needed. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Konoha's Neglected Duo. I know the last chapter took a long time. I'll try to get these up faster. Ok here we go enjoy. If the person who asked for why I put 3 males on a team instead of 2 males and 1 female I don't really have an answer. The choice was spur of a moment. If you want I can find some way to change that. Thanks, for commenting.**

_Last Time:_

_Right when they were at the door Yugao showed up. Naruto said, "Ok sensei, where are we meeting." The ex-an up member blinked in surprise and said, "Meet on training ground 11." Marx disappeared in a blur while Naruto grabbed Atsei's shoulder and disappeared in a similar fashion. It was obvious to Yugao, her team was going to be interesting._

**~Training Ground 11~**

Marx, Naruto, and Atsei made it to the training ground. They saw their sensei already beat them. Atsei looked surprised until Marx said, "Shadow Clone." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Yugao just nodded. Everyone sat down on a group of logs they were near. Training ground 11 was situated in an area that had tons of trees, but most of them were cut up. Yugao said, "Let's get to know each other better, I'm Yugao Uzuki, I like swords, cats, and a certain someone. I dislike people who don't appreciate swords, rapists, and perverts. My hobbies are practicing swordsmanship, training, hanging out with my friends and that certain someone. My dream is to get together with him and be the best swordsmen in the world. Okay Hyuuga you can go first."

Atsei nodded and smiled surprising Yugao, "I'm Atsei Hyuuga, and I like my brother Neji, my village, and nature. I dislike pyromaniacs, my brother's attitude, people who want to hurt my village, and people who kill without a reason or purpose. My hobbies are taking walks in forests or anywhere without civilization and training. My dream is to one day fix the problems of my clan." Yugao nodded and thought she got one student with ideals she liked. She then said, "You can go, whiskers." Naruto grimaced and screechy laughter came from Marx causing Atsei to visibly flinch. Yugao fought the urge to flinch as well. Marx's laughter was not only freaky but also sounded painful. When Marx stopped laughing Naruto then said, "I'm Naruto Kumori, I like my bud Marx, foxes, and getting stronger. I dislike most of this village, my ex-family, and people who hate the sheath for its sword. My hobbies are training with Marx and playing with foxes." Yugao just nodded not believing what she heard. She then turned to Marx and said, "You can go now screechy." Marx giggled a little and said, "I'm Marx Kumori, I like demons... Naruto... Demons... Mr. Kitten, I dislike pretty much everyone in the village, Naruto's ex-family, and lots of Uchiha. My hobbies are training, playing with Mr. Kitty... Kittens... hanging with Naruto, and playing with cats. My dream is to be a demon cat." He ended with giggles completely contradicting his usual attitude.

Everyone at this point sweat dropped. Yugao just though 'I have one good shinobi, one depressing bum who may go rouge, and one... I don't even know if it's human.' Marx yelled, "Hey I am totally human... I think..." Yugao's eyes just widened and decided to refrain from thinking insults of the mysterious gennin in front of him. Yugao then says, "I'll see you three tomorrow same place, but at 5:00 am sharp." The three nodded. Atsei said, "I'll see you two tomorrow." Then he walked off. Marx and Naruto decided to go and get into more proper clothes since they were going to visit Anko and her friends.

**~1 Hour Later~**

Marx and Naruto were walking towards the Dango Restaurant they were supposed to meet her and her friends at. Now normally the two would be getting looks of hatred while walking down the street. All the looks now were either of jealousy or lust. The two ignored them. Naruto was wearing a white button up shirt with the top two unbuttoned. This leaves some room for the imagination of females, not which was his intention. He wore slacks and dress shoes. Marx wore the same thing except his shirt was crimson. When they walked in the restaurant they looked around for their sensei. While this was happening, everyone was staring at the pair. Most were surprised that Marx wasn't even trying to cover his face. Most still couldn't understand why, he looked perfectly fine.

Marx saw the confused faces and looked almost relieved. He decided to put up a henge to block the scars that would show with what he's wearing. Naruto found Anko and three other girls they couldn't identify. Anko waved and the two made their way over there. When they got there, they found all 4 ice queens. Anko, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Hana Inuzaka. Three of them looked surprised that Anko befriended two kids. Marx went over to another table got two chairs. He brought them over, one for him and his brother.

Naruto thanked him and then looked at the four girls and said, "Hello, you can get whatever you want, because I'm paying." Marx just looked at Naruto confused. Marx says, "Don't listen to him. He's to kind for his own good sometimes. I and he will split it." The girls looked surprised and looked like they wanted to argue but Marx said, "its fine we got it." Anko just smirked, while the others grudgingly accepted. Anko said, "Ok Gaki's, I'll make you regret that decision." Both boys gained a challenging smirk and said, "You're on." The night just rolled on. Anko getting loads of Dango, even after the others finished eating hours ago. They have been having chats about each other asking the guys questions like, "Do you have girlfriend" or "How do you two train." The kunoichi were just curious since they were the biggest mysteries of Konoha.

Things, went by for an hour. This hour defined insanity. The four girls decided it was a good Idea to have a drinking contest. Marx and Naruto were the judges. Hana was the first to go being the youngest. She made it to the 10th drink. Kurenai was next goind down at 20. Now people started to crowd around cheering on Yuugao and Anko. Naruto was just sweat dropping, while Marx was taking notes. Finally, at 30 Yuugao went down with Anko a drunken mess. Everyone cheered for a few minutes and went back to their tables, now with smiles because of the excitement. Naruto looked at Marx and said, "Now what do we do." **THUD! **The two turned to see Anko on the floor passed out into dream land. Marx sighed and said, "You take Kurenai and Hana, I got Anko and Yuugao-sensei." Naruto nodded and they took each women to their individual homes. When they went back home Naruto said, "That was Interesting... let's hope they don't do that again." Marx just looks at him and asks, "Why, I learned some things... Like that much Alcohol can be drunk by humans." Naruto sweat dropped and said, "You say that like you're not human." Marx just chuckled and patted Naruto on the back of the head saying, "Totally Human man, totally. Well good night." Naruto started to sweat thinking things upon the line like 'Am I living with something else?' Naruto just shook his head and went to bed clearing his thoughts wondering what would happen tomorrow at the training grounds.

**~NEXT DAY: 6:30 Training Ground 11~**

Marx and Naruto were back in there normal attire walking down up to their sensei and fellow team member, not caring that they were an hour and a half late. Yuugao scolded them saying, "What if this was a mission and you were late." Marx just looked at her and said, "What if the mission was an escort mission, and we had to give the person we are protecting more sleep to be able to make it through the day?" Yuugao's eyes went wide and looked slightly irritated, she then said, "That's beside the point." Marx just started laughing, his screechy laughter full blown. Yuugao winced and Atsei's eye twitched. Naruto just smirked and said, "Sensei... don't we have training today?" Yuugao nodded and said, "It's actually not training rather a test whether you can become full-fledged gennins. The point of this test is to see if you can get a hit on me. Only two of you will pass. Each person who hits me is done and will go off to the side." Atsei's eyes became wide while Naruto looked apathetic to it, and Marx couldn't really show a reaction. Their sensei yelled, "GO." Naruto quickly grabbed Atsei, nodded to Marx, and escaped after throwing down a smoke bomb. Yuugao looked at Marx and said, "You know you were supposed to hide right?" Marx just nodded.

**~Training Ground 11: Random Location~**

Naruto took Atsei into hiding and started to talk to Atsei, "Listen, this is to test our teamwork. If we work as a team, she'll pass us." then he mumbles so Atsei couldn't here, "Though, me or Marx could do this by ourselves." Naruto started to tell Atsei about a plan Marx and him decided to make up for a few scenarios. The plan was simple, "Marx would make Yuugao angry enough to stop her from keeping an eye on her surrounding, now before you tell me enraging a jonin is impossible, trust me Marx can piss anyone off. Now when she stops me and you are going to run at her and hit her at the same time ending the "game." once that's done... we win." Atsei nodded just taking in the information. The two quickly get as close to the fighting as they can without alerting Yuugao too much.

**~With Marx and Yuugao~**

Marx sat down into lotus position. Yuugao questioned, "Aren't you going to fight?" Marx just said, "I don't need to be standing to fight you." Yuugao decided to wipe the cockiness out of her student before it got him killed. She charged him with her sword at jonin speeds. When she got to him she swung down planning to scare him with a close call when all of a sudden **CLANG!** Yuugao looked surprised finding her sword blocked by Marx's black one. She quickly jumped back away from him. Marx then put the sword into his left one and took out a book. This book was called, "How to beat a swordsman, for Dummies." Yuugao's eye started to twitch not realizing his plan was starting to go into action. She quickly ran up to him and swung down. Marx feigned a block, Yuugao quick changed direction away from the block going for a stab. Marx with quick precision blocked the tip of her sword with his. The then leaned his sword to the left and she slipped to the left of him, knocking her off balance as well. Marx then somehow got another copy of the book he was reading and yelled **Killing Dummy Swordsman Forbidden Taijutsu** and threw the book hitting Yuugao in the back of the head making her trip and fall. Yuugao was about to say Marx got a hit, he interrupted, "No that was to easy let's continue."

She became enraged and charged... The plan had worked.

**Sorry, this chapter took so long like the last one... I'm not good with timing, I hoped you enjoyed... Criticism is appreciated and so are praise... Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys back with another chapter. Please put comments, critiques, or improvements. I hope you enjoy.**

Last_ Time: _

Yuugao_ was about to say Marx got a hit, he interrupted, "No that was to easy let's continue." She became enraged and charged... The plan had worked._

**~Training Ground 11~**

It all happened to fast. The second she charged it was too late. She felt herself thrown into the ground by two fists. Yuugao looked up to see Naruto and Atsei with victorious expressions. She then heard Marx's screechy laughter and was to surprised to react. Marx said, "Well looks like we pass sensei." Yuugao just got up and asked, "What happened?" Naruto said, "We had Marx piss you off, then when you were enraged me and Atsei made our move getting our hits in." Yuugao nodded in understanding having calmed down and said, "Very good strategy, well you all pass, I'll see you three tomorrow for your first mission."

Marx started to do his screechy laughter after Yuugao left. In between laughs he struggled to say, "Did... you... guys see... her... face! SHE WAS SOOO ANGRY!" Marx was on the floor rolling around now. Naruto started to chuckle while Atsei was covering his ears. When Marx calmed down Naruto said, "Hey Atsei, you want to come over to our house to celebrate?" Atsei thought about it, then decided to go. As they were walking down the street Atsei couldn't help but notice the disgusted and disapproving stares from all around. Atsei asked, "What's wrong with Konoha today?" Naruto answered, "We aren't liked. It's as simple as that, I mean people don't understand how to let go." Atsei looked confused and asked, "Why exactly is that?" Naruto was about to reply when Marx just looked at Atsei and shook his covered head. Naruto then said, "Marx is right, we can't tell you right now." Atsei nodded albeit begrudgingly.

**~Kumori Clan House~**

Marx, Naruto, and Atsei decided to be adventurous and try to get drunk. Well, each got a different reaction after the tenth shot. Marx was completely unaffected talking about how he drank this nasty liquid for no reason. Naruto just kept drinking talking about how alcohol is the liquid of the gods. Atsei, well he passed out at number five. He's a light drinker. Naruto gets up and walks up to the window. He takes his mask and hood off revealing his scarred face.

Marx said, "Naruto, what are we going to do, this village hates us, we have no family except for each other, and we especially don't want to be found on our birthdays." Naruto stopped drinking and gained a serious expression, "As much as I hate to admit it, this place is our home. I understand home is where we are wanted and here is the opposite, but we can't just leave our birthplace. I say we earn these monsters respect. Force them to look at us in either fear or admiration. We will get strong enough to shake this world. Marx, we are going to make this home. We are going to change this god forsaken place." Marx just chuckled in amusement saying, "When did you get all philosophical on me, eh?" Naruto just started to chuckle with him.

The two decided to hit the sack and get up tomorrow. They knew they were going to start their chores... I mean missions tomorrow. Marx sighs as he lays down saying, "This world is unforgiving, but me and Naruto are a team. We'll show the world whose boss." He falls asleep completely forgetting his face is uncovered.

**~The Next Day~**

Marx woke up only to see the surprised face of Atsei and the apologetic one of Naruto. Marx looked confused until he realized his face wasn't covered. Marx's eyes widened. He was about to run towards his mask when Naruto said, "Marx, he was going to see it sooner or later. Marx looked down at his feet like a child getting scolded. He nodded and hesitantly looked at Atsei so he got a good look. Atsei's eyes widened when he saw the bottom of Marx's Face riddled with a scar here and there. The only scar at the top of his face was one to the right of his left eye, between the nose and the eye.

Atsei said, "How did you get those scars?" Marx just smiled sadly, Naruto expression turned dark. Marx replied, "We told you we aren't liked in the village." Atsei's eyes widened in realization. His expression then turned into rage saying, "What? How could they do that?" Marx said, "Hey, Atsei, it's alright man, they are just confused." Atsei was about to retort when Naruto looked at him with a 'drop it' expression. Atsei did just that. Marx walked up to his mask and put it on. Marx looked at the two before saying, "Get out I need to get ready." The other two nodded and left. In five minutes Marx was out in an identical albeit more clean version of his usual outfit. Naruto and Atsei were already ready when they got out. They left to their training ground to start the missions.

**~Training Ground 11~**

When the trio got to the training ground Yugao was there with a scrolls in hand. When they went up to her, she said, "We are going to complete all these missions today, and if you are fast enough we'll get some more. So what do you want to do first? Do you want to paint a fence, deliver mail, or catch the cat Tora." Naruto and Atsei shivered at that name hearing it's the devil incarnate. The two were about to pick mail when Marx instantly yelled, "WE'RE GOING AFTER TORA!" The other two boys paled while Yuugao smiled sadistically thinking this will be revenge for her humiliation yesterday.

**~Somewhere in Konoha~**

"This is kitten, are you ready to capture the target"

"Copy that kitten, this is Angel ready for action, on a side note, I hate you."

"Copy as well kitten, this is purple and I wanted that nickname."

"Sorry purple, but I love cats more... over."

"This is milk eyes and I don't appreciate your humor kitten."

"GO!"

Immediately 2 figures jumped from the buildings trying to capture the cat. The blonde grabbed a hold of it only to get scratched up, causing the figure to drop the devil incarnate. The white eyed figure quickly covered the cat like he was tackling a football player. Only to jump back with the front of his shirts in ruins. The evil being saw and opening and started to sprint towards it. A cloaked figure jumped in front of the thing and snatched it up. The monster was about to use its' claws when it started to purr from the contact of this knew holder. Yuugao, purple, jumped down with wide eyes and a surprised face saying, "Have you finally tamed the demon?" Marx and somehow the cat glared at the purple haired kunoichi. Naruto and Atsei looked at the cat with hatred in their eyes, while also wincing in pain. Marx was in his own world just playing with Tora.

**~A Few Minutes Later: Hokage Office~**

Every hidden anbu, person, and ninja in the room just stared at Marx in surprise. Right now Team 7 just came back for another mission only to find Marx playing with the demon cat. Flowers were literally radiating off the two. Naruto at this point forgave the cat and asked Marx if he could pet it. Marx nodded and carefully placed Naruto's hand on Tora. Naruto looked fearful for a second when Tora started to purr and Naruto smiled and started to pet it.

The fire daimyo's wife came and grabbed the cat thanking them. Before she left Marx ran up to her and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened and her grip on the cat lessened. She started to pet Tora and the cat started to purr. She thanked Marx and told the hokage to double this team's pay for this mission. Minato nodded, surprised at his sons' team mates' accomplishment. Meanwhile Sasuke and Naku are seething at how their relatives are up showing them. The two go up to Minato and yell, "DAD! /HOKAGE WE DEMAND A C RANK MISSION!"

Kakashi said, "Sorry for my students Sensei, but I believe they are ready." Minato thought for a little while and then his eyes shined with hope. He took a side glance at Naruto. He said, "Its fine Kakashi, and I'll give you a C Rank, but only if team 11 joins as well." Sasuke and Naku scowled, while Sakura started talking about how her "Sasuke~KUUUUN" could complete this mission all by himself. Kakashi gained what would probably be a thinking look and then said, "Sure, I accept." Marx said, "Am I going to see a cat?" Minato looked at Marx with slight anger and said, "No, you won't." When Marx gained a depressed aura around him, Minato gained a smug expression. Then all of a sudden a purring was heard. Everyone looked to see Yuugao purring with Marx scratching behind her ear. Everyone sweat dropped when the familiar flowers started popping here and there around Marx.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Hokage_~sama _what is the mission?" Minato looked slightly down and said, "It's an escort mission to Wave Country. Minato then told an Anbu to grab a man named Tazuna." A few minutes later an old man, carrying alcohol, named Tazuna came in and said, "This is what I get when I asked for ninjas? A scare crow, an emo, a useless bubble gum, a white eyed freak, a freak, a blond jock, and a grape head. I asked for ninja not a carnival." Minato was about to reply when Marx started laughing his laugh causing the man to flinch. Marx walked up to the old man while still laughing, took the alcohol, and threw it to Naruto. Naruto downed the "drink of the gods" in five seconds flat. Marx then said, "You shouldn't judge a book by the cover." Tazuna paled and nodded.

Kakashi stepped in and said, "Alright that's enough you need to go get ready for the mission. Yuugao and Kakashi left. Minato got up and said, "Naku, Naruto stay here I want to talk to you two." Naruto scowled and looked to Marx who just nodded. Naruto stayed with Naku while everyone left to go get ready for the mission. Minato said, "Naku, Naruto, I want you two to be careful these missions can change any time. It's uncommon, but still a possibility." Naku nodded but Naruto scowled and said, "Why would you warn me Hokage_~sama, _and not the rest of the group?" Minato looked surprised and said, "Because I am your fath... "Noooo!" Naruto interrupted. "No, you're not, you aren't a father. I don't have one. The only family I have is my brother Marx." Minato looked betrayed, but Naku looked surprised. This is the first time she heard of this. She knew something was up when he changed his name, but to leave the family, it surprised her. Then she smirked and thought of how he just ruined his special privileges for being the son of the Hokage and he would beg to be back in the family in a little while.

Naruto after waiting for some sort of response and not getting one, left the office. Minato looked at Naku and said, "Look after him will you?" Naku again was surprised but only nodded her head. Minato smiled and hugged his daughter. Naku left with a smile on her face.

**~An Hour Later: Front Gate~**

Everyone was waiting at the front gate for Marx and Naruto. When they got their almost everyone was surprised to see the pair in full battle prepared attire. The war the same clothes except Naruto had his Ninja Tool pouch out and Marx had his sword on his hip. Naruto decided to change into a white hoodie that covered his eyes so he didn't have to wear glasses to hide the Rinnegan. Marx just looked at them and said, "You guys ready?" The group just nodded and they set off. This was the first time for them out of the village, first C Rank mission, and the mission when names will be made.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember if you have any questions or critiques comment away. No hate comments though. Anything you want me to change is cool. It may or may not be applied but it will be considered thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Back. I thank you if you took the time to read my fanfiction and Thank you even more if you have commented, followed or liked it so far. Here is another chapter. In this chapter I plan to put the wave mission. First Half! Hopefully it will be my longest chapter so far. Well, HAVE FUN!**

_Last Time:_

_Marx just looked at them and said, "You guys ready?" The group just nodded and they set off. This was the first time for them out of the village, first C Rank mission, and the mission when names will be made._

**~Outside the Walls~**

As the group walks out the walls, The Team 11 ninja can't help but notice the client sweating like something awful is going to happen. They however shrug it off, believing the old man is just worried that we can't wave off a nice group of bandits. Marx decided to start a conversation, surprisingly not with Naruto. It was actually with Naku. Naruto looked at Marx, but Marx waved him off. Naruto just shrugged and kept walking.

Marx said, "Hey, Naku I can't help but notice that you have something against your brother?" Naku scowled at him and said, "Against him, No, I don't have anything against him, I hate him." One of Marx's fingers twitched. Marx asked, "Why?" Naku growled and said, "It's because he… uhhh… Because he…" Naku gained a look of surprise and her eyes glazed over. She wore a dumb expression. Marx fought the urge to sweat drop. Marx says, "Do you honestly have a reason to hate him?" Naku started to look worried. Then she gained an arrogant grin and said, "Yah, because no one else likes him."

She obviously said it a little too loud as Yugao gasps. Sasuke and Sakura show no reaction, as the emo doesn't care, and bubblegum hair is too infatuated with the latter to catch what she said. Kakashi shakes his head in disappointment. Naruto gains a stoic look. All of a sudden everyone except Naruto drops to their knees. A large pressure was felt. Surprisingly this wasn't from Naruto, rather Marx. Marx was enraged to hear her say this. Marx was about to lift his hood a little to show of the Mangekyo and put her in a genjutsu.

Marx felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Naruto shaking his head. Marx's shoulders slumped in acceptance and he kept walking. Tazuna, sober after the scare, said what was on everyone's minds at the time, "That was terrifying." Yugao and Atsei were the first to recover and quickly caught up to the neglected pair. The rest took a few seconds before they sped up to catch them.

**~A Good Hour Later~**

While the group kept moving on, Marx and Naruto just stood there and stared at the puddle. The two looked at each other and yelled, "JAN KEN PO!" Marx put out paper and so did Naruto. The two looked at each other and said, "We can't use game of chance, we literally have luck, better than the devil." Marx turned to the puddle and put up a seal and yelled **KAI**. The puddle disappeared revealing two ninja with their headbands slashed through. Revealing them to be missing ninja.

Now had Marx been a silly Uchiha wearing orange glasses yelling, "I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE." Then he may have frozen up. Same with Naruto, if he was a Ramen-a-Holic, wearing a bright kill me now orange jumpsuit, and also yelling, "I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT!" Since that is totally far from the truth the two charged. Marx and Naruto zigzagged in between each other. The two decided to make it look like they are struggling to not give even more strength away then they already have.

Naruto went to the left and threw three shuriken, which were all blocked. Naruto then did the same thing, but slipped a paralysis seal on a kunai. While the shinobi blocked them Naruto ran up to him and stabbed him in the knee while activating the seal. This obviously paralyzed the ninja. While Naruto did that Marx took the right. This one used a scythe to try and get Marx. Marx "tried" to block it with a kunai but, was "forced" back by the "strength" of his opponent. Marx threw the kunai and secretly made a set of hand seals, as "fast" as he "could at the moment". When the opponent blocked the kunai a fire ball was already heading straight to them.

The ninja was tried to dodge, but his legs were caught immobilizing him. Now that they were on the ground, there were different reactions from the group. Atsei and Yugao were suspicious since they knew the two were stronger than the way they portrayed themselves in that display. Kakashi eye went into his particular eye smile. Sakura was screeching about how Sasuke could beat both with his eyes closed. Sasuke was brooding about how he didn't get to fight them. Naku was smirking, probably thinking since she is stronger than the duo, she could beat an even stronger opponent.

Naruto and Marx though didn't care for the reactions, they after all, have dealt with worse. Kakashi said, "Nice job you two." Marx and Naruto nodded. Kakashi tied the two ninja up and then summoned a small brown dog to deliver a message to Konoha.

After the dog left kakashi looked a Tazuna and asked, "So, why were their ninja after you." Tazuna started to sweat and spit it all out. In the end Kakash said, "I understand your situation, but putting the lives of these genin can result in extreme punishment. I'll let them decide whether or not to continue helping." The jonin looked back and said, "So, how bout' it."

Marx didn't say anything leading everyone to believe he didn't want to. Then he started to screech. Everyone flinched as his laugh's volume soared to new heights, Naruto even started to rub his ear. Marx said, "So, the old drunk has more guts than he originally let on, just for that I think we should continue." Naruto chuckled and nodded. Atsei just smiled. Yugao didn't care. Naku said, "let's do this ttbane'." Everyone did a double take at that. Naku started to blush and rub the back of her head, embarrassed of the verbal tic she somehow inherited from her mom.

Anyways on that note they continued on their journey.

**~Sunset~**

"Ok, I think here is a good place to camp. The group made the rest of the trip virtually unharmed, only had to deal with a few bandits here and there nothing they couldn't handle. Everyone set up camp except for Naruto and Marx who decided to take the whole night watch. Everyone was surprised at this believing that they would fall asleep. They reassured them they would take turns with each other, though that was a lie seeing as they really didn't need much sleep.

After everyone went into their tents and the pair was certain they were asleep they sat down next to each other. Marx pulled down his face mask, and flipped his hood to the back of his neck, as Naruto did the same to his. Marx said, "So, I've been thinking, when should we reveal our powers…" Naruto looked surprised at this and said, "Why? I mean we can do it whenever we want." Marx said, "We should come up with a plan to show them they were wrong."

Naruto sighed and looked up into the stars. Marx copied the action. Naruto said, "I don't know, let's talk about this later ok. It's not like it's a big deal right now." Marx sighed and replied, "I guess you're right. We will be having this conversation again though." Naruto nodded silently in acknowledgement. Naruto's eyes gained a mischievous glint. He turned to Marx and said, "So, I've seen you getting along a lot with Anko." Marx's eyes widen, then his face turns completely red.

Naruto wanted to start screaming and laughing right there, but fear of waking the others stopped him. Instead he just went with teasing Marx some more. He started, "Oooh, so you do like her." This caused steam to shoot out of Marx's ears and him to fall on the ground with spirals in his eyes. When Marx snapped out of it he gained an evil look. He asked, "So when's the last time you spoke to _Her_? Eh?" Naruto's eyes widen and he starts to sweat.

Marx fights the urge to laugh. Naruto hasn't spoken to _Her_ since after their _date_ with the Ice Queens. Marx says, "Well you should be going before the punishment gets worse. Marx chuckles darkly, a chibi version in his head doing a victory dance. Naruto sighs and closes his eyes, really not looking forward to the punishment _she _would give him.

**~Flashback~**

A young Naruto was walking through some sewers grumbling about how those evil villagers didn't have to throw him into the sewer. As he was walking he came into a giant chamber. He couldn't even see the ceiling. He looked around and saw what looked like to be bars. He walked up and through a gap in between them. He looked around and saw a saw a beautiful red head, curled into fetal position. She wasn't making any noises.

Naruto walked up to her and saw she was wearing what looked like a long red ball gown. Naruto tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me miss, but do you know the way out?" The red head looked up with narrowed eyes. When she saw the blonde boy her eyes widened. She honestly didn't know what to do, she made his life a living hell, but it was an accident. She didn't know how to act so all she muttered was, "I'm sorry."

Naruto raised an eye brow, it looked odd seeing as that was usually how adults reacted when confused. This, however, was Naruto and he wasn't just any child. He said, "I don't know what you did, but apology accepted." The red head this time gained a surprised look, she jumped up about to hug him and say thank you, but then she realized he didn't know who she was.

She decided to fix that and said, "You shouldn't say that, I'm not who or what you think I am. I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, and I am the reason you're so hated." She then flinched and turned her head away, ready for any physical or verbal attack. When she didn't get any she turned and saw a look of slight surprise on his face, but other than that, there was no anger or hate. She was confused as to why this child wasn't angry, or even more surprised. She got her answer.

"OOOOH, so I'm in my mindscape that explains why I've never seen this sewer. Oh, you don't have to worry about you being the Kyuubi, I figured that out a long time ago. Oh, and I don't think you'd attack this village without some reason or purpose so I'm all ears."

The Kyuubi was once again surprised by this child. She shook it off and explained how an evil man came and controlled her to attack the village. Then, she told him how his father sealed the soul into him and her chakra into Naku. Naruto throughout the whole story was attentive, but didn't once show any change of emotion. The only emotion that shown through was a hint of forgiveness in his eyes.

After the story was over Naruto walked up to her and hugged her. Kyuubi, not being used to the comfort of being hugged, started to purr at the warm feeling in her heart. Naruto smiled and started to pet the woman's head, which just increased the purring.

**~Flashback End~**

After that Naruto and the Kyuubi had regular visits. Naruto even promised that one day he would get Kyuubi to the real world. They both had crushes on the other, but neither have admitted their feelings. Marx knew of Naruto's crush and always had fun teasing him. Recently, Naruto has been teasing Marx about Anko. Truth is, the two are in the same situation as Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto while going into the mind scape realized something. Kyuubi can't be her real name, so he was determined to find it out.

The last thing he sees whilst entering his mindscape is Marx giving him a thumbs up, mouthing go for it.

**~Mindscape~**

Naruto entered the mindscape which was now a beautiful forest. He started to walk towards a clearing where the house he thought up for the gorgeous Kitsune was. He walked up to the front door, only for it to slam open. The next thing he knew, he was slapped by a teary eyed, pouty, Kyuubi. She said, "YOU! You… I thought you forgot about me."

Naruto looked surprised then guilty, he hadn't forgotten about her, but he did try and avoid her because of his feelings. Naruto shifted to a bowing position and said, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." The red head put a hand over her mouth and started to giggle. Naruto looked up to see her leaning on the door frame laughing. Naruto looked confused and said, "What's so funny." She said, "I didn't think the mighty Naruto Kumori would be bowing before someone." Naruto blushed and pouted. This just increased the female's laughter.

Naruto getting a scolding look, asked, "Why haven't you told me your real name?" The girl's eyes widened in realization and she quickly said, "It's Kura." Naruto nodded satisfied. He then said, "I really am sorry about that whole not talking to you thing, I just needed time to think." Kura looked interested and joked, "What could you need to think about, that's more important than me." Naruto then got a serious face and said, "It's just as important as you…" Kura gained a similar look and said, "What?"

Naruto then got extremely close to her and motioned her to bend down, since he was shorter than her due to his young age. She did. Before she could react he leaned forward till' their lips were an inch apart. She blushed when he said, "You." And then he kissed her. She moaned into the kiss and deepened it. At this action Naruto rapped his hands around her waist and hers came around his neck. After a minute the two separated panting.

Naruto said, "So… does this mean were together?" Kura just smiled happily and nodded. Naruto then looked at Kura and said, "I'll talk to you later I don't want to leave Marx alone in the dark to long right?" Kura just rolled her eyes and said, "Bye Hun." Naruto blushed and quickly left hearing, hearing a light hearted chuckle from Kura.

**~Real World~**

Naruto looked around only to sweat drop seeing Marx's cat pawing Marx's head causing him to purr. The cat somehow gained flowers around itself just like Marx does when it does the same to it. Then the drop grew as he didn't even know Marx brought his cat. He then face faulted realizing Marx hasn't named the cat.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Marx, seriously." The cat stopped pawing Marx, while Marx quickly sat up. He stared at Naruto saying, "Why not, I'm naming him Kuro." (Cheers if you get the reference or if you really want it, an imaginary sticker) Naruto didn't even looked surprised because of Marx supposedly reading his mind. The EMS sure can do some amazing things.

Naruto go up and flicked his hood up, while Marx did the same while pulling up his face mask. They looked around and saw it was about time to get up. Naruto said, "Marx, wake em' up." Marx nodded and started to use his screechy laughter. At this multiple groans were heard. Everyone came out of their tents and glared at Marx. Naruto said, "It's time to start packing up." Everyone looked surprised since usually they are up earlier, or are more awake due to taking shifts for watch.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

During the trip Naku started complaining about the fog. All of a sudden Yugao fired a kunai into some bushes. She went to check what it was and found a white rabbit. She called, "False Alarm." Everyone relaxed until Kakashi yelled, "Get Down!" Everyone layed flat except for Marx and Naruto. A giant blade representing a cleaver shot towards the two genin. Both analyzed the length and spin of the blade, and then quickly jumped a little to the side. The blade barely missed the two. A clunk was heard and then laughing.

The group looked at the tree which housed the blade, and saw a figure standing there. The figure said, "No wonder the Demon Brothers could do anything, Two Jonin, and one even being the famed Sharingan no Kakashi."

Naruto looked at the figure and said, "Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the Bloody Mist. S Class missing ninja." The figure chuckled and said, "You have a good student. All of a sudden, Naku charged with a battle cry. She jumped and aimed a punch at him. Zabuza just took his giant cleaver blade and swung. Naku's eyes widen believing she was going to die because of her recklessness, but a clank was heard.

She looked to see Naruto "struggling" to stop the blade from getting to Naku. Naku looked surprised and quickly jumped back as Naruto did. Zabuza said, "You have a very fine genin Hatake." Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "He's not actually not my genin, he's hers." Zabuza just started to laugh evilly and said, "Just hand over the bridge builder and I'll spare you." Atsei said, "That would bring dishonor to Konoha." Zabuza made hand signs and brought on mist, afterwards said, "8 spots: The larynx, Spinal Column, Lungs, Liver, Jugular Vein, Subclavian Vein, Kidneys, and Heart."

The pink haired banshee was the first to respond, "What?" Zabuza answered, "Which vital spot is best, eh?" Marx chose this time to crack in a joke, "Hey, what about the brain, wouldn't that work?" The mist disappeared to show a wide eyed Zabuza. Everyone sweat dropped at this. Kakashi was about to charge when Marx went up to Zabuza and said, "We have to make your speech scarier and cooler."

Marx turned to everyone and said, "You guys need to wait until after we get this speech written." Everyone except Naruto and Zabuza face planted at Marx's antics.

Marx said, "Ok, first you should add the brain into those vital spots. I wouldn't be surprised if you could get that sword to lodge into someone's skull. Next, before you start the speech, you should have some laughter." It was safe to say this conversation went on for another five minutes before Marx jumped back and nodded to Zabuza.

The mist was put back up and a creepy dark laughter was sent out. Ten silhouettes could be seen through the mist, but no details could be made out. All of a sudden the tune for Ring around the Rosie's was played.

Everyone except Marx and Naruto started to sweat throughout the group. A heavy killing intent was sent onto the group causing Sasuke and Naku to reach for their kunai to try and commit suicide. Marx and Naruto stopped them. The laughing died down, and a dark demonic voice sounded out from the direction of each silhouette. They said, "How should I kill them. So many choices, larynx, spine, lungs, liver, kidneys, subclavian vein, heart, jugular, or even the brain. So many, no, too many choices. Why don't one of you choose?"

At this point Sakura passed out. All of a sudden Zabuza appeared in the middle of the genin. He swiped his cleaver blade towards the bridge builder, but Kakashi quickly blocked the blade. This is where the fight got on. Kakashi and Zabuza kept "killing" each other only for them to turn out to be water clones. Some point during the fight, Kakashi got thrown into a nearby water source. He was about to jump out when he was trapped into a water sphere by Zabuza.

Kakashi's head was still sticking out and he said, "Yugao, you all need to run." Yugao was about to follow her senior's command when Atsei ran at Zabuza with his byakugan activated. Zabuza's clones tried to get him, but in the end Atsei made it to Zabuza, causing him to drop the prison to be able to dodge the incoming assault.

This brought on the fight between Kakashi and him again. In the end Kakashi won and was about to finish the deal, but two needles came and inserted themselves into the rouge ninja's neck. A hunter nin came down to collect the body. After the visitor left, Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion and the group had to carry the jonin to their client's house.

**~Tazuna's House: Dinner Time~**

All of the group was at the table with two new acquaintances; Tsunami and Inari. Tsunami was a young adult, and she lived with her father Tazuna and her son Inari. Yugao started to talk about training and Atsei and Team 7 nodded. Marx and Naruto however said, "We'll go train on our own." Yugao nodded and as the pair was about to leave Inari jumped up and said, "HOW CAN YOU NINJA BEAT GATO?! YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW OUR PAIN."

After this was said however killing intent started to shoot of Atsei. He said, "You're right, I don't know of pain, but those two over there, they have felt something worse. They have felt—STOP!" Naruto yelled. Marx said, "Just drop it, the kid doesn't know what he's talking about." At that the pair walked out, well Naruto stomped, while Marx slowly followed after him.

Yugao nodded to Atsei and Team Seven and told them to come.

**~With Naruto and Marx~**

Naruto was seen on a mountain, destroying boulders and whatever tree's he could find. Marx just sighed and said, "This isn't training you know." Naruto stopped and grumbled a little before he calmed down. The two nodded and decided to go to work. They plan on nearly killing themselves during this training.

Pulled down his hood and mask. His EMS already activated. Naruto did the same to his hood and decided it was time to get working on finally fully mastering the rinnegan beyond its limits. The two started to train individually instead of spar this time. They just hope they won't kill themselves. Both got a seal out of their pockets and placed it on their chest. They activated it and that's when things started.

**~Yugao, Atsei, and Team 7~**

"Ok can any of you do the Tree and Water exercises?" At this surprisingly everyone raised their hands. She then took out papers and asked if they knew what these were. None of them knew she told them. "These are chakra papers, pulse some chakra into them and they will tell you what you're affinities are. Now these will only test you for bloodlines and primary affinities. So try them" They did and the results were surprising.

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter took long and I apologize. I decided to make this chapter a lot longer than usual, I really hope you enjoyed it and will try to get the next one up a lot quicker.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I appreciate comments and I am happy to answer questions. If you want to know what I plan I will send a private message, so I don't spoil anything to anyone else. Comments are appreciated and Critiques are wanted. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Last Time:_

_"These are chakra papers, pulse some chakra into them and they will tell you what you're affinities are. Now these will only test you for bloodlines and primary affinities. So try them" They did and the results were surprising._

**~With Team 7, Atsei, and Yugao~**

What showed up was interesting. Atsei crumpled up into a ball revealing he has an earth affinity. Saskuke's did two things, first it wrinkled up, and then it burned up into flames. This showed he has an affinity for Lighting and Fire. Sakura's became damp showing she had water. Naku's did something even more surprising. It split into two pieces, but then one side dampened and the other caught on fire.

The first results didn't surprise her too much, except Sasuke's intrigued him. Lighting wasn't usually a primary affinity for an Uchiha. Naku's surprised her at first, but then it made sense. Her father did have a wind affinity, mother water, and fire was expected for a lot of Konoha ninja.

She nodded and said, "You each have affinities that suit you well. You, Atsei have an earth affinity. This will be useful, for when you're doing your taijutsu, you'll be able to call defensive moves. I know the Hyuuga has one defense, but that doesn't mean it's invincible. You'll need to master these though so you can do it in close quarters quickly. Sasuke, you have fire which is normal for an Uchiha. This is an extremely offensive ability. You also have lightning. If you master this you can use it to paralyze opponents, or even stop hearts. Sakura, you have water which is an all-around ability. It can be used for either offence or defense. Its main use would be support though as in, redirecting attacks, stopping fire, or enhancing lightning. Finally Naku, your affinities are fire, water and wind. I already told all of you about water and fire, but wind is different. Wind can be support or offence. Wind can also enhance objects to give them unreal sharp edges. It can be sharp and cut, or dull and pummel."

Sakura started fan-girlling about how she would be able to help her Sasuke~kun. Sasuke smirked at how he has two strong affinities. He also smirked at how he may be able to make use of his teammates due to their affinities. Yugao gave them scrolls to train with and went off looking for Marx and Naruto.

**~With Marx and Naruto~**

Marx and Naruto were on the ground screaming in pain, dojutsu deactivated. The seal they put on was extremely complex that did a few things. The first and most important was it doubled the gravity on them. Second it added about a thousand pounds to each of them. The air around them was thinned to the bare minimum of oxygen. Next was it applied a pain enhancer. This caused the boys to go through extreme pain.

No normal human should be able to survive this, but this is Naruto and Marx, these two aren't normal. Naruto started to get up, due to his healing factor he was able to get used to it better. This also meant he would have to train harder to get to where Marx would be. A couple seconds later so did Marx. Marx gritted his teeth as he got up onto his knees. Marx then switched to a squatting position and pushed on his knees. Finally, at the final push he standing up straight.

The two sorely nodded at each other and slowly got in a battle stance. Naruto took initiative and charged, more like shuffled, at Marx. Marx charged as well. Naruto threw a punch only for it to go into slow motion. Marx "quickly" blocked it. Marx tried to trip Naruto, but the blonde saw it coming from a mile away. Too bad both of them were slow and of balance and they both crashed to the ground in a crater. When they were on their knees they coughed up blood. They got up quicker than last time and started to push themselves to go faster.

Neither would ever give and both refused to give in to the other. Naruto started to get faster and started to beat Marx. Marx kept getting up and pushed himself more. Each time catching up to Naruto a little. Neither though, using their dojutsu.

Naruto smiled about how Marx was always trying for how he always tried his best. Marx did this for both himself and Naruto. Naruto's smile turned slightly saddened at how he remembered how devoted his friend is to helping Naruto.

**~Flashback~**

"Oy, Naruto keep going." Said the young Uchiha as he stopped. Naruto stopped as well and said, "Aren't you comin'?" Marx shook his head saying, "No, ya' needa' leave." Naruto wanted to protest until Marx glared at him and said, "GO!" Naruto tearfully nodded and ran again. As Naruto ran, he couldn't help but wince at the thought of getting new scars. He smiled a little, finding solace in the fact he is protecting his frien… no brother.

A mob of villagers came with rusty knives and pitchforks. Marx looked bravely and defiantly at the villagers thinking of his blonde brother's safety the whole time. Meanwhile, Naruto is hiding on the roof of a nearby house, crying for what's about to happen.

The first one came charging Marx, who didn't even try to fight back. The villager took the knife and stabbed the Uchiha in the arm deeply and shredded downward. The Uchiha's will stopped the boy from even flinching. He would take this for his brother.

This mob started cutting and stabbing. This just showed more scars. Marx always took everyone without wavering. His eyes portraying no pain. At the end, all the villagers smiled evilly at the blonde. They decided to take a fine knife and carve the words, demon's toy, to the right of his left eye. This caused the Uchiha to snap. He heard what they wrote on his face and he charged and socked the civilian right on the nose.

This caused all the other civilians run away. Marx had rage in his eyes. The villagers heard one more thing before they disappeared running to their houses. "Yah, that's right. Get out of here, you guys just don't appreciated demons. You shouldn't use our name in vain. After all, we might just kill you. He then started to laugh. This time though it wasn't the normal chuckle he held, it was sharp. Marx picked up a fallen knife and quickly made a cut over the writing to cover it up.

Marx had blood all over him. The fact that he was still alive showed he was no normal human, even if at all. Naruto came down crying. Marx turned to see Naruto and expected to see Naruto scared of him. Instead Naruto came and hugged Marx crying. Naruto thought of Marx as a brother. Seeing him cut, stabbed and shredded made him sad. Naruto never questioned how Marx survived.

**~Flashback End~**

Marx was up and sprinting at Marx at full speed again. Naruto was doing the same. Both swung and hit each other's face at the same time. Both flew away from each other and hit the ground passed out.

**~With Yugao~**

Yugao was running towards a mountain she swore she heard commotion on the mountain. As she was running she noticed a girl picking flowers and herbs. She ignored her and kept running. When she got there she was surprised to see both Naruto and Marx lying passed out in craters. What surprised her even more was Marx's face. He had scars here and there on the bottom of his face.

She walked up to him and was about to touch his face, but Marx's eyes shot open. Before she could even blink, Marx had her on the ground at the tip of his blade. His black hair covering his eyes. Naruto woke up and gasped. He yelled, "Marx your mask." Marx made a sound of surprise and quickly pulled up his Mask covering all the scars.

He looked at Yugao with hard eyes who flinched. He asked, "What are you doing here?" Yugao gulped at the words. She said, "I was going to check on you to see if you wanted paper's to check your affinities." Marx eyes softened before he flipped his hood on and said, "Don't ask about the scars, and don't tell anyone." Yugao quickly nodded as the sword was removed.

Naruto sighed and said, "We already know our affinities, if you want we'll show you." Yugao nodded excitedly. Naruto took one paper and Marx took another.

When Naruto did it his split into 6 pieces. One piece wrinkled, then crumbled, dampened, and then caught on fire. Another piece was shredded into tiny particles. Another defied gravity, before changing into a Yin Yang symbol. Another changed into wood. Another bursts into red fire. The final one crinkled and changed blue.

The first one was obvious as it showed his Rinnegan abilities. The one that was shredded showed particle release. The next one showed his gravity release, then the yin and yang release. After that it showed he had the wood release. Then it showed his storm release, which controllable lightning.

When Marx activated his, black sparks fried 3 places on the paper to cut it into thirds. One burst into black flames, another into black water, and the last cut by black wind. The two pieces from the black wind froze.

This signified his impossibly strong affinities for Lightning, Fire, Water, and Wind. He could use these to cause any type of Natural disaster except earthquakes. Finally, the ice signified his supposed bloodline for ice release.

Yugao was absolutely stunned. She knew this was impossible. She looked up to question this when she gasped in surprise. Marx was in his henge to hide his scars, for his hood was off. This time his eyes weren't covered and it showed his Mongekyo Sharingan. It looked like the complex version of a radioactive symbol.

Naruto also had his hood off, and was showing his rinnegan. Yugao started to stutter, "H H How?!" Marx just said, "We trust you, but not that much." In an instant there hoods and mask were back on. Marx nodded to Naruto and the pair disappeared back to the house, not before grabbing Yugao.

**~The** **Next Week~**

Marx and Naruto were at the bridge since it was their turn to guard. All of a sudden Zabuza and the Hunter ninja showed up. Zabuza said, "Aw, the genin all by themselves?" Naruto took off his hood and Zabuza's eyes widen and he started to sweat. Marx copied the action but kept his mask on. It revealed his sharingan, but his eyes betrayed a look of insanity that wasn't usually shown.

Zabuza cursed his luck and said, "Haku, stand back. I don't want you to fight these monsters." The now known Haku nodded and jumped back. Zabuza quickly charged the two, only for the sword to be blocked by nothing.

Zabuza's eyes widened before he was quickly decapitated. Haku's mask fell off as she watched her now headless master killed before her eyes. Naruto quickly sealed the head away. Haku just stared mouth gaping. She was about to go running when clapping was heard.

They the pair turned around to see a horde of bandits, and in the front a midget. Marx guessed this was Gato. Naruto started to rise of the ground his hand raised before Marx coughed, "You got the swordsman, let me do these guys. Naruto nodded and floated gracefully to the ground. Marx then started his screechy laughter.

Marx raised his hand as the whole wave of bandits charged.

The first row froze, causing all the bandits to stop terrified.

Then a giant fire wave came out of know where and incinerated the next row.

Next a Tornado came and picked up a big chunk. The bandits fell out onto the bridge and into the water with cuts and shredded clothes. All dead.

Next, a wave came and washed another few bandits off the bridge into the water, only they never resurface.

Finally, the sky darkened and lightning shot down killing the rest except the midget. The midget quickly started to beg to live. Marx nodded and said, "We will spare you." This made the midget smile, but then scream as Marx threw him towards the Wave citizens.

In the end, the job was finished.

**~The Next Day~**

No one that came from Konoha saw the display. No one from wave talked about it since their protectors wanted it kept secret from their friends. They of course would take such a simple request. As the group of ninja's left a few things were being taken place. First, the bridge was named THE GREAT KUMORI BRIDGE. Next, Haku was running towards who knows where, remembering the terrifying display. He ran thinking only one thing, "They will pay. Those two can't be human. An Angel of Death, and a Demon of Chaos. I will slay them."

This day two legends started their revelation. Who knows what could come, but one thing is for sure, Marx and Naruto are ready, or are they?

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't expect chapters to keep going up this quickly, but I decided to do this because I was in that groove. I felt this one and I hope you do to. Comments, Praise, and Critiques are always welcomed. Follow, if you like. Favorite, if you love. XD now I'm getting too excited. I posted this quickly to make up for the long waits I put you through last time. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
